Double Trouble
by angelbaby7sat
Summary: How did Fred and George ever get so good at pranks? At the age of two, after Ron was born, they started doing more exciting and dangerous things, but how big did they go? Read about how they grew up and ended up where they are now! R&R please!
1. Ron Is Born

**A/N:** **Every chapter in this story, Fred and George will be a year older so they are two years old in this chapter, so they will be three in chapter two and four in chapter three and so on. I hope you readers like it and if you do please review so it will encourage me to continue writing the rest of the story. Thank you! BTW, If you like George and Hermione stories, you should read my other story called, Made For Each Other. It's pretty good so far! Please R & R!**

**Angel Baby**

Chapter One

THUD

"Owie Fred!" squealed George after he was pushed off the little bed by his twin and onto the hard, wooden floor. "Dat hurt. I go tell mum if you do dat again!" George was rubbing his elbow as he climbed back onto the neatly made bed and grabbed his action figure away from his twin.

"Sorry George. It getting boring jus' playin' with toys. Can' we just play for real?" Fred said as he slid his little body off the bed.

"Ya. Jus' let me get my cloak and we could play super hero's, just like in dat book!" George followed his brother to their dresser and pulled out two towels and tied them around their necks and let the hang like capes. "I wanna be Slug Man and you could be Mud Man!"

"Ok! Lets go get dad so he can be Booger Man!"

They were about to run out of their room to go get their dad when their mum started screaming down stairs.

"BOYS!" yelled their dad as the twins ran to the door of their tiny room. "GET DOWN HERE! YOUR MUM IS GOING THROUGH LABOR! OH MY GOODNESS! SHE IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY! COME ON, LETS GO!"

Fred and George ran down the creaky stairs and into the small kitchen to find that their dad was trying to push Bill, Charlie, and Percy out the door while holding their dear mum up and helping her out the door and to the little car.

"FRED…GEORGE, OUT THE DOOR NOW! COME ON! HURRY!" yelled their dad as he struggled with their plump mum.

"K! BUT YOU DON' HAV' TO YELL AT US!" screamed Fred as he tried to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"You ok mum?" said George as he walked over and grabbed his mum's tiny, cold hand.

"Yes…dear…mummy needs to get to…the…hospital…because she…is going…to have…a…baby." she said while taking deep breaths and trying to walk without as much pain as possible.

"Ok, get in the car dear. Slowly now." Mr. Weasley said as he slowly helped Mrs. Weasley into their small car.

After everyone was settled in the little car, they were off to the hospital.

When they got there, two doctors with a stretcher came out and laid her on it and quickly pushed her into the large cold-bricked building. Mr. Weasley and all the kids ran in after her until they were in this small room. Everybody started to gather around their mum until their dad gently pushed them out of the way of the doctors, until they were leaning against the cold wall.

"Daddy? Is mum gonna be better soon?" Fred asked as his face swelled up with fright. Their dad knelt down in front of Fred and George and he put his large rough hands on their tiny shoulders and was about to say something until Percy butted in.

"Of course she will." Percy said with an attitude like he knew everything. "I had to watch you two bein' born and it wasn' pretty but mum was jus fine after. She jus was a little tired but she got home fine,"

Mr. Weasley gave Percy a look like he better shut up or he will get it.

"You weren't exactly pretty when you were born Percy so be nice to the twins." said Percy's second oldest brother Charlie as their mother was struggling to take slow easy breaths. "They are only two and this is their first time seeing a baby being born."

"Well, I'm four and dis is my second time to see a baby born. I had to watch each of da twins come out one at a time. Plus, I was a pretty baby. Mum and dad even say so." Percy stuck his little pink tongue out at Charlie and then glared at the twins who were in shock to see their mum like this.

"Fred, George. Do you want to watch this?" Their dad focused his attention back on the twins and he looked hard into their little eyes. "I could take you outside until it is over if you want me too."

"No." They said at the same time.

"Ok, but if it gets too much for you then tell me ok?"

"Ok." The twins turned and glared at Percy and walked over with their dad and watched their mother get ready for a baby. The doctors were getting ready too. They were putting on clear gloves and white aprons and they had a little crib looking thing in the corner and it was filled with soft, white towels.

"Ok, here comes another contraction." said one of the female doctors as she knelt down at the foot of the bed and got her hands ready for the baby to slowly come out. "Now when I say push, you push, ok?" Their mum just nodded as she continued to painfully take slow deep breaths.

"Ready? Push!"

"Ahhhgggggg!" Their mum pushed over and over again and each time it was harder and harder. But eventually a tiny baby boy popped out and it started crying.

"Ewwww!" Gagged George. "Dat's a baby? It's ugly."

"He's beautiful!" Gasped Mr. Weasley as he kissed his relieved wife. The doctors placed the bloody baby boy in Mrs. Weasley's arms with a soft, white towel wrapped around him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at the baby for several moments with aw's. Mr. Weasley finally looked up at his other children and said. "Everyone come over here and meet your new brother Ronald." They all ran to the bed except Fred and George who stood in a corner with their eyes still filled with fright at what they just saw.

"Come on you two. It's just fine. You mum is going to be just fine. She doesn't have to go through any more pain. Come over here and look at your new brother." Mr. Weasley said with a big smile spread across his pale face.

The twins slowly started to walk to the crowded bed and looked at the tiny baby their mum was so gently holding.

"Isn't he a beauty?" Gasped Mrs. Weasley as she held out Ron for the twins to see.

"I guess." said Fred as he looked at his newborn brother.

The doctors came and took tiny Ron out of Mrs. Weasley's sweaty arms and laid him gently in the crib looking bed and rolled him away.

"Your mother needs to rest now." said a tall male doctor as he escorted Mr. Weasley and the kids to the door. "You can come back to see her tomorrow."

They said their "I love you's" and "byes" before the door was quickly shut.

"Well, it is about dinner time. Who wants to go out to Cheesy Weesy Burger Stop?" Everybody raised their hands and started jumping up and down. "Ok, we will let mum rest now and we will come visit her tomorrow." They all left the hospital and went out to eat. Fred and George felt a lot better about their mum after seeing that she was better after their brother was born. But they have yet to know that their lives are going to change because Ron. Having a baby around the house will change everything.

**A/N: Did you like it so far? I hope so. Sorry it's so short, but it will be longer next chapter. I want to continue this story, but if it isn't good enough then I wont. BTW, can someone tell me who was born first out of Bill and Charlie; I think it was Charlie that was born first…right? And can someone please tell me how old they would be in my story if the twins are two? Thanks! Please review on your way out!**

**Angel Baby**


	2. The Bug Prank!

A/N: I am trying the best I can to write in baby talk for Fred, George, and Percy. They might look like typos but there not. Just sound it out if you need to. I think it is so funny. So bear with me. And I know that their pranks start out cheesy but you have to remember, they are only three. They think dumb things are cool. It's so cute!   
Chapter Two 

A couple months passed since little Ron was born and it was Fred and Georges third birthday. The whole house was decorated with balloons, ribbons, and confetti. There was a big cake that said "Happy Birthday Fred and George" scribbled across the top, and colorful presents piled at the end of the table. The twins were excited. They were running around the house trying to pass the time before their dad got back from the store with their favorite ice cream.

"Finally." sighed Mrs. Weasley as she opened the door so Mr. Weasley could run in with the large tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Fred and George's favorite of course. (A/N: Actually, it is my favorite…but it is now Fred and George's favorite too. lol!) "Kids! Party time."

"Yeah!" yelled the twins as they charged into the small, decorated kitchen and threw themselves down at the table. They sat there patiently with their little hands nicely folded in their little laps while waiting for the rest of the family to come in.

Moments later, everybody was in the kitchen and seated at the small table except Percy of course, the "know it all", came walking in like he owned the place.

"Percy, get a move on!" Urged Mrs. Weasley. "The twins have been waiting patiently all day for this moment and we don't need you to slow it down for them."

Percy plopped down in the last available chair and sat his little body up like he was the king.

"Where Ron?" asked Fred.

"He is sleeping in the living room dear." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

"Oh." Fred said as he stared at the bright fire on the end of their mum's wand as she lit the six little candles. (A/N: Six candles, three for each of them.)

"Ok!" said Mrs. Weasley with a big smile on her little face as she flicked the lights off with a motion of her wand and started to sing "Happy Birthday" Then everyone joined in.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Fred and Geo…" They all stopped from a loud cry that was coming from the other room.

"Oh, dear. We woke Ron. Hold on for just one moment while I go see what's the matter. I will be right back." Then she disappeared into the next room.

They waited for about a minute and when she didn't return, they all started talking. Percy was arguing with dad about how he wanted the first pieces of cake and Charlie and Bill where talking about dragons and how they wished they had a real one. Fred and George looked at each other and frowned. Ten minutes passed and she still didn't return.

"Mum is takin' long time. Wat is she doin'?" said Fred.

"I duno. Wanna go see?" George already started to slide off his chair but his mother stumbled back into the kitchen and plopped back down in her chair. George climbed back in his chair and just shrugged at his twin.

"He just needed a changing. Then I rocked him back to sleep. He should be fine now." She then looked at everyone and smiled. "Ok, where were we? Oh, yes… Happy Birthday to you…" Then they all started again. After the singing was over Mrs. Weasley went and knelt by the twins and asked them a simple question.

"Do you want to eat cake first or open your presents?"

"Open presents!" They both choired together. But their yelling woke Ron again.

"Oh, dear. Not again." She started to walk towards the door but turned around right before she walked into the other room. "Please wait for me again. I want to see my little twins faces when they see what the got." Then she ran into the living room.

Moments later she came walking back in with a little giggling bundle in her chubby arms. She handed the bundle to Mr. Weasley and a little hand popped up out of the blanket and touched Mr. Weasley's big, red chin.

"Ok, here you go." Said Mrs. Weasley as she placed a present in front of each of the twins. She barley had time to pull her hands away before they started to attack the presents. In moments, the presents were all opened and the goodies they got in them were in a pile right in front of them. They each got a new action figure, two new shirts, pretend brooms, and super hero costumes.

"I wove my gifts mum!" Squealed George.

"Me too!" Fred yelled.

"I'm glad." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she gave them both a big warm hug. "Ok, now who wants cake?" She got up and walked to the other side of the table to where the big cake was. Everyone's hands were in the air, including Mr. Weasley's. "Good. The birthday boys get the first pieces." She glared at Percy and he looked up at her with wide eyes and a face like "what".

She was about to start cutting when Ron's little annoying cry stopped her and she ran to Mr. Weasley and gently lifted his little body from the large warm hands that were holding him tight.

"I'm sorry. Let me go put him back to sleep. Don't start without me. I'll be right back." And at that she slowly walked into the living room again while singing and rocking the little baby.

About five minutes later, she comes running back in and finishes cutting the sweet cake. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sure he is sound asleep now and he wont interrupt us anymore." Then she started to pass out the big sweet pieces of chocolate cake, starting with Fred and George.

After all the pieces of cake were passed out, Fred and George were already half way done with their cake and half of it looked like it didn't even make it to their mouth, their faces were so messy.

Mrs. Weasley was about to sit down to enjoy her piece of cake when Fred yelled, "I done!"

He lifted up his chocolate covered plate and his cold, metal fork slid off the side and banged against the marble floor. Everyone at the table got quiet, just waiting for Ron to start screaming again. But it never came.

"Nice goin' dummy." Percy yelled.

"Waaahhhhhh!"

"Goodness, Percy. You went and woke up Ron." Their mother glared at Percy with anger forming in her eyes. She threw her napkin down on the hard wooden table and threw her chair back and stormed out of the room.

"Look who bad boy now." Smiled George as he stuck his little pink tongue out at his dumb older brother.

Fred quietly slid out of his chair and crawled under the table. He tugged his twin brothers pants and George quietly slid under too.

"We put bug in Percy's cake." Fred said with a huge smile on his little white face.

"But we get in trouble if we do dat." George complained.

"How do you know?" Fred asked as he searched around the floor for any kind of bug, dead or alive. "Help me find somefing."

" Ok, but we find bug better outside."

"I saw one dismorning crawl in da kitchen. But I don't know where it went."

"That was long time ago."

"Here one!" Fred said as he snatched up a little black beetle and climbed back into his chair. George did the same.

"So, how we gonna put it in Percy's cake?" George whispered as Fred struggled to keep the ugly bug in his little hands.

"Like dis." Fred got up and waddled over to Percy who was sitting on his shinny little knees and shoving as much cake in his mouth all at once. Fred reached up and dropped the shiny little beetle, which was still alive by the way, into Percy's sweet chocolate cake.

"Fred!" Yelled Mr. Weasley. "What do you think you are doing?"

Fred stood back and folded his cold, little hands right in front of him and looked down at his bare little white feet. But it was too late.

"CRUNCH" 

"Euugggggg!" Percy gagged and spit everything he had in his mouth out all over the kitchen floor.

"Fred!" Mr. Weasley stood up and stomped over to where Fred's little body was standing. "Now, why did you do that for?"

"We gettin' tired of Ron waking up and Percy didn' have to go and yell." George said before Fred had a chance to answer.

"You were in this too?" Mr. Weasley asked as he glared at George.

"Yes sir." George said as he ran next to his twin and stood the exact same way.

"If it wasn't your birthday, you two would be in time out for an hour." Both their mouths dropped and they looked at Percy who had chocolate everywhere all over his little face. He still looked sick even though he had a huge smile on his wicked little face. "But since today is your birthday, your punishment wont start till tomorrow. Do you two hear me?"

"But! Why?" They both complained at the same time.

"Do you two hear me?" Mr. Weasley repeated.

"Yes sir." They choired.

"Now both of you sit down and don't move until I say you can."

"Ok." Both of their faces where pale and they did exactly what there father said. But they were still angry.

"Here Percy, let me help you wipe your filthy mouth." Mr. Weasley then started to scrub Percy's messy face. He wouldn't sit still.

"Why we get trouble when Percy was da one messing our birfday up?" Said George as he leaned over to whisper into his twin's ear.

"Ya." Fred whispered. "We need do somefing bout dis and do it fast."

"Like wat?" George said with interest.

"Like make dad eat bugs."

"But we did dat bug ting already, to Percy."

"Ok, den we can put bugs in his side of da bed!"

"Now dats a good idea!"

Their mum came walking back in with little Ron wrapped in her chubby arms. She looked around at everyone at the crowded table. "Is everyone finished?" She asked as she handed little Ron back to Mr. Weasley.

"Yes." They all choired except for Percy.

"Are you finished Percy?" Mrs. Weasley repeated.

"Maybe." He said with an attitude. He then slouched in his chair.

"You will answer me with respect Mr. Percy Weasley, or you will go to your room for the rest of the night." She started grabbing dirty dishes and threw them in the sink. She said the spell for the scrubber to do the rest for her.

"Yes ma'am." Percy mumbled as he sat up more in the big chair.

"That's better. Now can you help mummy bring the dishes to the sink?" She asked all the kids. "Except for the twins. They're not old enough to be able to hold the heavy plates.

"Da twins did somting bad mummy." Percy tattled as he grabbed his heavy plate and cup.

"Oh, yeah. What did they do?" She asked while giving the twins the "look" early.

"Dey put a gross bug in my cake." He made a grossed out face. "And I ate it." He then smirked at the twins who were trying to hide under the table, but there little red heads popped out over the top.

"Fred and George!" Screeched Mrs. Weasley. She shoved her little chubby hands on her big hips. "Let me see your faces please?"

"Hi." said Fred as he poked his little freckled face out from over the top of the table.

"Did you need somfing?" asked George sarcastically.

"EXCUSE ME!" She screeched. She ran over to them, grabbed them both by there arms and dragged them to the living room. "You two have been bad for the past thirty minutes. What has gotten into you two?" She stood them in front of her and she knelt down to their level.

Ro---." They were about to start but there mum interrupted them.

"Ok, I don't want to hear it. You two will go up stairs and get ready for your baths and then you are going to bed."

"Now?" Fred complained.

"But tis only seven o'clock. We go bed at eight."

"No, buts. You have been very bad and I don't like your behavior. We did not raise evil twins."

"Fred is da evil twin, not me." George laughed.

"No I'm not dummy." Fred bopped George on the back of his red head and they started to play fight.

"Ok, ok, that's enough you two." She said as she separated them. "Now go upstairs and get into the bath tub. Now!"

They both tumbled up the stairs and ran into the bathroom. They started to take off there clothes and then they waited for there mum to come and give them their baths.

"So, when are we going to do dat bug ting to dad?" George asked Fred as they climbed into the empty tub.

"Sometime dis week, or when we can."

Moments later their mum came in and gave them there baths and got them dressed into their sleepers, Fred's was red and George's was blue. Then they were put to bed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter three will come out soon. Please R&R on your way out.**


	3. The Plan For The Dinner Prank

**A/N: **Here is the third chapter. Enjoy!

Here are some thank yous…

**Xpd: **Thank you for that advice. I really appreciate it. Sometimes I wish people would correct my mistakes because I know I mess up on something somewhere, like what you just did. Thank you. And thank you for that nice review.

**escptheshde835:** Thanks for the nice review. Here is the third chapter for you.

**Mandrin Orange: **Thank you for the nice review. btw, I read your Fred and George story, if you didn't already know, and I JUST LOVE IT! Keep writing it ASAP and here is the next chapter for you.

Anyway, here is the next chapter!

Chapter Three

A year and three months passed since the twins first prank and they were now four. A couple of months after their third birthday, Mrs. Weasley had another baby. This time it was a little girl, and her name was Ginny. She was a good baby unlike Ron, who is still a crybaby, well, the twins think so only because he cries every time they poke him in the eye or push him down.

"He has to cry over da dumbes' tings." George complained.

"Well, I'm sure poking someone in da eye or pushing dem to da ground doesn't hurt one bit." Percy said sarcastically. "So that really does make him a cry baby." He rolled his big eyes and stormed out of their room annoyed at Fred and George's stupidity.

"Percy needs a spanking." George said after Percy was out of earshot.

"No, time for anoder prank." Fred smiled.

"But remember last time?" George refreshed Fred's memory.

"What time?" Fred asked looking confused.

"We tried to put da bug in dad's bed but he was in it."

"Yea, I thought it would be safer if we did it at night so he wouldn't see us." Fred started to laugh.

"Dat wasn't smart." George crossed his arms. "You should have known he would be in it."

"You were with me." Fred argued.

"Oh shush!" George smacked his twin right across the back of his ginger colored head. Fred's long soft hair flew into his eyes.

"Hey!" Fred then jumped onto his brother and held him down on the hard ground. They started to laugh and wrestle for only a couple of seconds when their dear mother started to scream at them.

"FRED, GEORGE, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She was standing at the foot of the stairs waving a soup-covered wooden spoon in her hands and she had a messy apron on.

"Uh oh!" The twins gasped. The quickly got up and stumbled towards the stairs. They looked down at their scolding mother and there faces went pale.

"Yes mum?" They said at the same time.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She asked without her face looking any different then the scold she was just wearing.

"We were jus' playing mum." Fred explained.

"Yea, dat's all." George said.

"Well, I do not like what I hear. Come down here right now. Its time for dinner anyway, and I want you two to set the table for me." She then stomped back into the kitchen.

"But, we don't know how." Fred complained.

"We never done it before." George tagged behind his twin down the stairs and into the steamy kitchen.

"I don't want to hear it. You two are old enough to do it yourselves now. Learn!" She then handed them the right utensils and pushed them towards the clean wooden table. "Now!"

They reached up and dropped the silverware down and walked over to the cabinet for the napkins.

"I tink dis would be a good time to do dat prank to dad." Fred said.

"Do you want to do it to dad or Nasty Perfect Percy?" George smiled.

"Bofh!"

"Yea!" They both started to snicker.

"What are you two laughing about?" Said their eldest brother Bill, who was ten.

"Noffing." They both went pale. Bill gave them a confused look and just walked off to help their mum dish out the drinks and plates.

George pulled down the bag of napkins and placed them on the table.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Fred asked.

"I guess we put da napkins down first." George said with confusion.

"Sounds right." Fred started throwing napkins randomly in front of every seat. Then his freckle covered face lit up. "I have a good idea!" He whispered.

"What!" George tried to keep his excited voice down as low as he could.

"I'll be right back." Fred ran towards the stairs. "Jus' finish settin' da table for me."

"Ok." George looked confused. Then he started to throw knives, forks, and spoons all over the table where he thought they should go.

Moments later, Fred came skipping back into the kitchen and up to his twin.

"Did you finish setting da table?" He asked.

"Yes." George said. "But mum was not happy. She said it looked like a tornado went through da table."

"Dat bad?" Fred asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yea!" George frowned. "Hey, what did you go get?"

"String!" He smiled. "Go distract mum for me."

"For what?"

"So I can set up our new prank, duh!" Fred let out a deep sigh.

"Ok." George said. "What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see at dinner."

"Ok." Then George scurried over to his mum, who was deep into her cooking.

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffhanger and how short it was! I will try to post the next chapter ASAP and make it longer! I hope you liked it. Please review on your way out! Thank you!


	4. The String Mess

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter for you!

And here are some thank yous…

**AtadObsessive46: **I am so glad you like my story. Here is the next chapter and I hope it is as good as the rest so far.

**Hogwartsgirl52: **Thanks sis! Next time make sure I am logged off before you review. Lol!

**XWaterChanX: **Lol, Mrs. Weasley just doesn't want the twins getting hurt for fooling around. And she is going to be a lot nicer to Percy. Anyway, thanks so much for the review!

**Yazmari: **Lol…PLEASE…NO…ANYTHING BUT VOGON POETRY! Lol. Ok…here is the next chapter!

**Chi: **I love the twins! Here is the next chapter and thanks for the nice review.

**Wolflover: **Yeah, the pranks are suppose to start out cheesy and then the pranks will get better as they get older. You just have to remember that they are only four. Anyway, thank you so much for the nice review.

**Squid Freak: **Thank you for telling me the real age of Bill. I will change it is the story. I really appreciate it. And thank you for helping me with my writing. I will fix it. Anyway, thank you for the nice review and no it didn't make me mad. I really appreciate it.

**DepthPerception: **Here is the next chapter for you and thank you for the review!

**On with the next chapter! **

Chapter Four

Fred and George were the first ones to sit at the neatly arranged table along with little Ronnie who was bouncing in his high chair and leaning over to try and grab the big plate of chicken, and he was talking to himself in baby language. Ginny was in her baby carrier fast asleep on a chair next to their mum's dinner seat. The table was full of delicious steamy food. The twins had their little hands nicely folded in their laps and they were trying so hard not to giggle at the prank they just set up.

"George, 'member we don't wanna make it obvious dat we had somefing to do with dis prank." Fred whispered to his bouncing twin.

"I know. I jus' want dem to come sit down already. I'm hungry and I want to see da look on dere faces when da prank works." George said, as he couldn't sit still.

"You are really bouncy this evening George. Do you need to go to the restroom or are you just anxious to eat?" Mr. Weasley said with a chuckle. He sat down in his seat and pushed Ron back into his chair and buckled him in.

"I am…um," George looked at his twin as if he could give him an answer. When he knew Fred wasn't going to say anything, he spoke again. " I am _very _hungry." George said over dramatically.

"Well, good." An even bigger smile spread across Mr. Weasley's happy face.

"TIME FOR DINNER KIDS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled about the house. Charlie came tumbling down the stairs followed by Percy's even slow steps.

"What for dinner?" Percy asked as he gracefully sat in his chair. Charlie jumped into his seat and immediately grabbed his fork and spoon in each hand.

"Chicken, rice, bread, cheese, and your favorite, Green Mushroom and Spinach Soup. I made it just for you sweetie!" Mrs. Weasley started to cuddle his little curly head in her arms and kissed him all over.

"Thanks mum!" A big smile spread across his lit up face.

"How can you eat dat icky green stuff?" George said with a icky look on his little freckle covered face.

"Well, maybe if you tried it, you might like it." Percy said with his long nose in the air.

"Percy's right George. If you try it you just might like it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I am not going to eat anyfing that Percy loves." George said with a squished face.

"Yeah, he has bad taste." Fred jumped in.

"Now how do you know?" Mrs. Weasley said as she started to pile food onto her plate.

"Because it smells like a baboon's backside." Fred tried not to laugh as his twin smiled at what he just said.

"Yeah, and anyfing that smells like Percy has to taste bad." Fred added.

"George! Fred!" Mrs. Weasley dropped the nice hot piece of chicken she was dying to take a bight out of. "That kind of stuff does not need to be said at the dinner table. People are trying to eat. Now stop talking and please eat."

They looked down at their little bare feet under the table and smiled. When they looked up again, they saw Mr. Weasley throwing food onto their plates and smiled.

"Here you two go. Enjoy!" He smiled at them and went back to his dinner.

They grabbed a piece of chicken and took a big bite. Then their mother started to talk.

"So, how was your day at work Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was very bad. Can I talk to you about it later." He looked upset after she asked that.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, tell me later." She went back to her food.

Ron started to throw his food around and a spoon full of rice flew into Mrs. Weasley's hair.

"Oh, no, no Ronnie sweetie. Your food goes into your mouth, not on mommy." She went over to the trashcan and shook her hair out and came back to clean Ronald up.

Fred and George were well into their dinner when they realized Percy was going for his cup full of pumpkin juice, which was tied with the string to their dad's cup full of pumpkin juice. Fred and George went along acting like they didn't see Percy wrapping his little fingers around his cup. Then as he pulled the cup towards him, the string started to pull their dads cup and then…

_Crash!_

Their dad's cup fell all over his plate and he quickly grabbed it and lifted it up but as he did that the string was sitting under the bowl full of Percy's icky soup and it lifted the bowl and tipped over and splashed all over Percy, along with his cup full of pumpkin juice. It was a mess.

Fred and George sat there with their mouths dropped and their eyes wide open. They were trying as hard as they could to looked surprised and not laugh and it was working.

There was silence. Everyone was just staring and Percy and Mr. Weasley.

Seconds later, Percy's soup covered face squinted up and tears filled up in his eyes. It was the worst crying sound ever. Worst then Ron when he cries.

"Oh, Percy baby." Mrs. Weasley got up and ran to her favorite son and took him in her arms and carried him over to the sink to wash him up. Mr. Weasley got up to wash up too and everyone was watching their mum clean the squealing Percy. That was their chance to get the string off the table so nobody would see it.

Fred quickly grabbed the string and stuffed it into his pocket and went on looking surprised.

Mr. Weasley went back over to the table and started to clean things up while looking for a reason for the mess.

"What happened dad?" George asked with a straight face.

"I have no idea." He said as he whipped the table and chairs down.

Mrs. Weasley came waddling back over to her chair with the sobbing Percy in her tight loving arms and she let him sit in her lap. She fed him her food off her plate and held him till everyone finished all the chicken.

"Its ok baby." Mrs. Weasley said as she kissed her sobbing Percy. "It will be just fine." She cuddled him a little longer till he fell asleep. She walked out and placed him on the couch and came back in.

"Bill, you need to get a hair cut before the summer is over. You want to look good for your first year ay Hogwarts." She started to help everyone clear the table.

"Do I have to?" He complained as he ran his fingers through his long red hair. It touched his shoulders now. "I really like it this long."

"Tomorrow we will go shopping for all your new school things. I just got your Hogwarts letter this morning. Oh my! Our first kid going off to Hogwarts for the first time. This is so exciting!" She dragged him out of the room to talk to him about everything he needs to know about Hogwarts. Fred and George slowly got up and sneaked out of the room and up the stairs to their own room.

"I can't believe we got away wif it!" Fred said after he shut the door.

"I know!" George squealed.

"So, lets plan out next prank!" Then they jumped onto their bed and hid under the covers planning for their next evil prank.

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short.I hope this was another good chapter and I hope you liked it. Please R&R on your way out. Thanks! If you like this story, you should read my story called Made For Each Other. 


	5. The Hair Cut

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was banned from the computer for a week and then the 6th Harry Potter book came out and I read it, so that delayed me a bit too. Anyway, here are some thank yous…**

**ATadObsessive46: **Thank you for the very nice review and this chapter will be more funny and better pranks. I hope you enjoy!

**Hogwartsgirl52: **Thank you for the nice review sis!

**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: **I am glad you loved my chapter and this chapter will be funnier and better. Thanks for the review cousin.

**Simba11: **Thank you for the review. It was funny. You made my day.

**Yazmari: **Thank you for the nice review, and they will get away with more pranks and the pranks will get better.

**Weaslytwinsrock41: **I love Fred and George too! That is why I am I am writing a story about them. Thanks for the review!

**Sirius's Daughter: **Thanks for the review!

**Anyway, here is chapter five for you all! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

About a month later, the first of September to be exact, was the day Bill was going to Hogwarts for the very first time. It was five thirty in the morning and the twins were wide-awake. Bill stayed up half the night trying to organize his brand new trunk with all his brand new books and brand new stuff. He was sound asleep. Nothing could wake him, not even the twins.

X

"Did you find da scissors yet Fred?" George asked while climbing down off the top bunk of their bunk beds.

"Nope." Fred said while half his body was shoved in their toy box digging around for the scissors. "Wait! Found dem!" Fred climbed back out with the scissors in his little hand and tumbled towards his twin with his other hand on his pajama pants, which were falling down.

"Good." George squealed softly. "Can we do it now?"

"Let's go!" Fred said as he tiptoed towards the door and down the stairs towards Charlie and Bill's room. **(A/N: Bill and Charlie share a room in my story.)**

Fred quietly opened their room door and tiptoed inside with George close behind. They crept past Charlie's bed, which he was sleeping deeply in, and came to Bill's bed. Bill was in a very funny position. Half his body was in the bed and the other half was hanging out. That was a good thing for the twins because now they have full access to his hair which was hanging over the side.

"Why do he like his hair hangin' down to his shoulders anyway?" George whispered. "It make him look like a girl."

"Well, mum wants it cut for his first year at Hogwarts, but he don't." Fred whispered. He tried to figure out the angle he should be in so he could cut Bill's long red colored mess he called hair.

"Our hair isn't dat long." George said as he measured his hair, which hung over his ears.

"Yea, I know." Fred said. "How short should we cut Bill's hair?"

"I don' know. How short we could get it would be fine." George watched Fred gently grab a chunk of Bill's hair and examine it.

"How bout dis short?" Fred asked as he showed George the scissors, which were as close to Bills scalp they could get it without touching him.

"Sure!" George said with excitement.

Fred started cutting away and a chunk of hair fell to the floor.

"Let me do some." George asked as Fred handed the scissors to him. George cut the rest of Bill's hair and gave the scissors back to Fred. "He look good." George said as he stood back to examine their work.

"Yes we did. Now we have to get rid of da evidence." Fred looked around the room until he spotted Bill's new trunk. "We could shove some in his trunk for when he goes to Hogwarts today and put da rest of da hair and da scissors on da night stand next to Charlie's bed."

"Yea! And den mum will tink it was Charlie who did it and not us." George explained. "And dat means we could do a lot more to Bill before he goes to Hogwarts."

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"Like, put stuff in his trunk dat he wouldn't like."

"Dats a good idea! Lets do it!"

"Ok, what do we have to put in da trunk?" George asked.

"Dere is some rotted cheese in da fridge down stairs. Dat would be a good idea." Fred said as he put the hair and scissors on the nightstand next to Charlie's bed.

"Ok, I will go get it den." George tiptoed out the door and down the stairs. Fred shoved some of Bill's hair under his clothes and looked around the room for other stuff. _Wait, maybe I could also take some stuff out of his trunk and hide it. _Fred thought as he looked back into Bill's trunk at all his books and stuff. _How bout his underwear! _Fred smiled as he dug through Bill's trunk and started pulling out all his new boxers.

Moments later, George came sneaking back upstairs with a hand full of gross looking cheese and his other hand was covering his nose.

"Here is the cheese." George said as he dropped it into Bill's trunk. Fred then neatly covered it up with Bill's clothes and then stood back to see if it looked any different then it was.

"We did a good job I may say." George said.

"Yes we did."

"Did you do anyting else to his trunk?"

"I took out all his underwear and hid it under his bed." Fred laughed.

"Really?" George gasped. Bill started to moan and it startled the twins. "I tink we need to leave."

"Let's go." Then they tiptoed out of Charlie and Bill's room, closing the door behind them and crept back into their room. They were quiet the rest of the morning waiting for Bill to wake up, until…

"AHHHHHHH! MUM!"

"Bill's up," laughed George.

**A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it? Sorry it was so short. I will do better next chapter on length. Please review on your way out! Thanks! **


	6. Sleep Walking?

**A/N: Here are some thank yous…**

**hogwartsgirl52: **Thanks sis!

**AtadObsessive: **Thank you. This chapter might be funnier. I hope you like it. Thanks for the review!

Chapter Six

"Mum!" Bill came charging out of his room and down the stairs and into his parent's room. "MUM! LOOK AT MY HAIR!" He pointed. His hair was longer on one side and very short on the other. It went a little past his ear on the left side and just touched the top of his ear on the right.

"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Weasley jumped out of her bed followed by Mr. Weasley and ran towards their eldest son. "Poor baby." She took him into her arms and gave him a big hug.

"Can't you do something?" Bill asked.

"I do know one spell to grow back hair, but I am no good at it." Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Dad, can you do it?" Bill ran towards his dad.

"I never knew the spell. Molly learned it from her girl friends while we were at Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley frowned. "Sorry son."

"What am I going to do now?" Bill complained.

"We are just going to have to cut it to even it out." Mrs. Weasley said as she threw her robe on and walked out of the room.

"But I don't want to cut my hair!" Bill started to whine. "We have to be at Kings Cross in three hours. Can't you at least try the spell, mum?"

"No, Bill." Mrs. Weasley said. "I tried it on your father in our seventh year and it gave him an afro.

"Oh, I thought when I saw his picture that his hair was the style those days." Bill said. "Well, can you just try again?"

"I wouldn't let her." Mr. Weasley said as he followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. "She did it a bunch of times to me and they all came out different."

"And they did not look good on him." Mrs. Weasley added. She started to set up the kitchen into a hair-cutting place. She placed a clear mat on the floor in the middle of the kitchen and then placed a chair on top of it. "Do you know who did that to your hair?" Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled out her hair-cutting kit.

"No, but whoever did is going to get it." Bill threatened.

"Sit down dear so I can cut your hair to make it look better." Mrs. Weasley said as she dragged Bill over to the chair.

"But I don't want---." Bill started.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME CUT YOUR HAIR AND THAT'S FINAL." Mrs. Weasley started to yell. "Not unless you want to go to your first year at Hogwarts like that."

"No, I rather you cut my hair." Bill said as he sat down. "Are you sure you cant try the---."

"NO, AND DON'T MENTION IT AGAIN!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Sorry mum. I wont." Bill said, ashamed of himself now.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and started to cut his hair. Moments later, she was done. It was all even now and she didn't cut it that short. It touched the top of his ears and dropped down to the bottom of his neck.

Mrs. Weasley handed Bill a mirror and watched his face light up.

"Thanks mum!" Bill said with excitement. He was amazed that it didn't look dorky. "I love it!"

"Good!" She said with a smile. "Now, help me clean up so I could start cooking your favorite breakfast."

"Yeah!" Bill jumped and cleaned all the hair off the floor and folded the mat. As he was putting the chair back, Charlie came down the stairs and into the kitchen with scissors and ginger colored hair in his hands.

"I just woke up and found this---." Charlie started.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU CUT MY HAIR!" Bill yelled as he charged towards his younger brother. Bill was about to jump on Charlie but Mr. Weasley caught him in mid air. Charlie then ran towards his mum and jumped into his arms.

"Now hold on just a moment." Mr. Weasley said as he put Bill down and held him. "How do you know he did it?"

"LOOK AT WHAT HE IS HOLDING!" Bill pointed out.

"Calm down Bill." Mr. Weasley looked up at Charlie. "Charlie, come here."

Charlie hesitated but he slowly pulled out of Mrs. Weasley's arms and walked over to Mr. Weasley.

"Did you cut Bill's hair?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, I just found---." Charlie started.

"LIAR!" Bill yelled.

"BILL, LET ME TALK!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Go on Charlie." Mr. Weasley said.

"It was sitting on my night stand and I didn't know it was there till I woke up and saw it." Charlie said while looking at the handful of hair in his hand.

"Were you sleep walking again dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley as she walked over to Charlie and held him.

"Maybe, that might be the reason there is hair and scissors on my night stand."

"So, you cut my hair, but not on purpose? You were sleep walking?" Bill said softly. Charlie nodded as he threw Bill's hair away and put the scissors on the counter. "I am so sorry I yelled at you." Bill apologized.

"Its ok Bill. You are just nervous about Hogwarts. Plus your hair looks good like that." Charlie said.

"Thanks, and I guess I am a little nervous about going to Hogwarts." Bill said.

"Its not that bad dear." Said Mrs. Weasley as she set the table and started to pile it with food. "Come and eat something. You need something in your stomach for the long trip to Hogwarts." They all went to the table and started eating and moments later, Percy and the twins were down and stuffing food into their mouths. Little does everyone know, the twins were on the stairs the whole time listening to Bill and Charlie fight. They got away with another one. This is getting easy. They saw Bill's hair cut and laughed, acting like they didn't know what happened to him.

"What happen' to you?" Fred asked as he took a big bight of his toast to try and stop himself from laughing so hard.

"Mum cut my hair, that's all." Bill said not looking at Fred.

"Dat's good. You don' look like a girl anymore!" George laughed.

"GEORGE!" Yelled their mum as she threw her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Sorry mum. Sorry Bill. I couldn' help it." George said while stuffing food into his mouth.

"Charlie was sleep walking and he cut my hair while I was sleeping." Bill said.

"Charlie was sleep walking again?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Charlie answered. After that, they ate their breakfast in peace. About two hours later, they were out the door and on their way to Kings Cross.

**A/N: Did you like it? If you have any ideas for pranks, I will take them and I might put it in the story if it fits. Anyway, please review on your way out! Thanks!**


End file.
